Designing the racking components of a photovoltaic solar system can be a time-consuming process. Several racking manufacturers have developed software that automates steps of this process for rectangular solar arrays. For example, Unirac has created a SolarMount configurator which asks a user to input the number of module rows and columns that define a rectangular array and input the number of arrays, with the assumption that each array is the same shape. Thus, for ground arrays and penetrating roof mount systems, where array shapes may be rectangular in nature, the systems may model and define the number of rows and columns for each array.
For ballasted roof mount systems, non-rectangular arrays may need to be modeled and configured. Thus, there exists a need for systems, methods and user interfaces for configuration for ballasted roof mounts of non-rectangular solar arrays.